Dark and Light
by Chi Ookami
Summary: This is set of songfics all based on Megaman Darksoul and Roll.
1. Cry For Me No More

**Here People this is a songfic, with Megaman darksoul singing to Roll as a sprit after he's deleted so it's a Roll/MegamanDarksoul songfic, the song I've picked is 'When I'm Leaving' By Eminem. The reason I picked the song is because of the chorus.**

**Ok here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roll ,MegamanDS , Eminen or his songs. **

_

* * *

_

_Introduction_  
Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

_Verse 1_  
Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of a pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing this song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

**I love you even though you don't know, but I know you love me….. **

_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

**Cry no more my baby, smile when you hear me….**

_Verse 2_  
I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...

**You dream of me.. yet you cry as you dream….**

_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

**Please don't cry for me….**

_Verse 3_  
Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are gone"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go up there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..

**Just listen to my last words…**

_Chorus/Outro_  
And **when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

**Do not cry for me anymore…**

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is, one of the many songfics that will dedicated to Roll & Megaman darksoul.**

**Read & Review**

**Charlow**


	2. Don't wanna Say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roll, Dark, Megaman, Chris Brown or his songs. **

**Another songfic about Roll & Dark (Megamandaksoul / MegamanDS).**

**I've picked the song "Say Goodbye" By Chris Brown. Now don't mixed up he's not breaking up with her, He's simply saying that he can't be with her because the other Megaman keeps getting in the way and that he will most likely be deleted in the battle he will have tomorrow morning (it's night in the song). Now she's crying in his arms he so sings….**

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been   
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

**I really don't do this wanna do this… but I guess I have to**

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand

**I'd rather stay here with you to love you to protect you…**

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Though I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

**But I guess fate had it's own ideals….Damit… **

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?

**Why did he always have to get in the way?**

**Why couldn't he just leave us alone?**

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I (x2)  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Do you hear me crying?

**Please don't cry, you'll just make me cry too…  
**  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

**Now look at us were both crying, but just as long as you know one thing I can die in peace…**

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

**I have loved you since forever and always will….**

**Goodbye my Shya**

**There we go another Roll/Dark songfic another coming up soon.**

**Charlow**


	3. Truly Madly Deeply

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roll, Dark, Savage Garden or their songs.**

**Hey people Charlow here, sorry I haven't written anything lately I haven't had any good ideal but I have got some new songfics. (I've been listening to lots of music)**

**And this is a note to some of my reviewers those of you who don't like my songfics or think I write too many... I DON'T CARE!**

**Thank you **

**Anyway this is another Dark/Roll songfic and this is about Dark on his own thinking about a certain female navi….**

**(A/N: this made not be the best song choice so sorry)**

I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.   
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

**Why do get this strange feeling whenever I'm around you…**

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... 

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry...  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of...  
The highest power.

**Your all I think about even when I'm battling, it's killing me… **

In lonely hours.   
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

**So I'm content watching you from inside the shadows even though you know I'm close you don't give away anything…  
**  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

**I love you and that's the truth…**

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... 

**Truly madly deeply in love with you… Roll**

**  
OK so there we have it, it's not my best but it's ok by the way the song is called Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden **


	4. For You

**This is a classic song, I really like it. This is another Dark/Roll songfic, Roll stands in the Moonlight singing slowly Dark is watching from his rock, watching with loving eyes listening to her song. The song is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion from the movie "Titanic". Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark, Roll, the Titanic, Celine Dion or her songs**

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

**I listen to you it makes me calm….**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**Near or far you're always there in my heart calming me… **

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

**You're sent it's there I can feel it in the air, it gives me strength that I never thought possible… **

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**For you I fight, I fight for nothing else only you…**

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

**For the first time in my cold lonely life I feel wanted for something good and needed for reason…**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

**I live for you and you alone…. **

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**I live for your love as you say you live for mine…**

There is some love that will not go away

you're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**Now I know what true love is thanks to you….**

**Well another R/D songfic finished please review.**

**Charlow**


	5. Please Come Home

**Hey Everyone, Charlow here Sorry I haven't done much lately I've just been busy. Anyway this is a new songfic about Roll, Dark and Megaman. The song is by Fort Minor and it's called Where'd you go... hope you like it and if don't, then oh well. PLEASE NO FLAMES. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Fort Minor or any of the songs**

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.

**Where'd you go Roll? One day you're here then the next your not….**

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

**Why'd did you go Roll? Don't you know Maylu cries for you, misses you?... **

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

**I saw you today, but you were some other navi, a navi I recognised and I can't believe you went to him… my Darksoul **

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

**I Ran up to you yelling your name… you turned and waited… when I got to I just yelled telling you that I missed you, that Maylu missed you, then I yelled about why on earth you were even near my Darksoul…**

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

**When I finished my outburst you looked at me and said you didn't care… then you said something that I never thought you'd say… you said you loved him… **

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...

**I was frozen still, my eyes close to tears… then you said "you want me to come home?"… **

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

**Sorry Mega but my home is with Dark… and with that you turned and walked around the corner close at Dark's side… I never saw you again….**

**Well there ya have it hope it's not too bad and just so you know this is not meant to be a Megaman bashing songfic. Please no flames. **


	6. Bad Girl

Charlow here another songfic from me this one is based on Roll a different side of her too. In this songfic navis have cyber parents but Roll's parents died when she was young, and this about Roll's other side when she not locked in her PET with Maylu being all quite and kind this her dirty, bad side…

The song is No Daddy by Teairra Mari

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Teairra Mari or her songs.

**It's time again to take that mask off again and show the real me…**

I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)

**I may look cute but don't be so sure… I'm talking to you Mega…**

I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

**You think I'm just a lost little girl but I'm not….**

I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you

**I'm a dirty little bitch living on the streets by night keeping it real… **

I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

**And I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stop me….**

I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

**From living it good…**

All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)

**So Mega mind ya own business cuz I can handle myself …**

**  
**  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

**So that's the real me and don't ware it out…**

I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

**So don't be fooled by my face take a better look….**

**OK so that's another one done, and I have a feeling that not everyone is going to like this one but hey I like this song so there. R&R**


	7. Thug In My Life

**Hey guys Charlow here, finally a new songfic took me ages to find the right song but anyway here it is, There's A Thug in my Life by Rihanna.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roll, Dark, Rihanna or her songs **

**

* * *

**

Gotta keep it on the down low  
I'll never let my mama know  
Only call him on my cell phone, only see him after dark  
I met him on the 6 train, just the way he said my name  
The brotha hada alot a game, and he open from the start  
He scoops me up in his ride, Friday about a quarter to 9  
So fly and so fine, and im so glad that he's all mine

**Nobody knows about us, our love is the darkest secret… **

_Hook_ There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it aint right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and it's gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything

**What would Mega say if he knew? Probably something like "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?" or something along those lines, hehehe….**

I know his crew is kinda shady  
Sometimes it gets kinda crazy  
But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need  
I dont care whos hating on me, 'cause every night he's waiting on me  
He's got mad personality, a side they never see  
My friends tell me to slow down, but everytime that he's around  
My heart dont lock down, I feel love and I'm so proud

**But there nothing that they can do to make me change my mind…. **

_Hook_  
There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it aint right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and it's gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything

**I love him even though it's wrong and he loves me too, so tonight when I see him I'm gonna give him everything… **

_Rap_  
T-H-U-G in ya life baby  
One in a million thats what you are to me  
Anda I know your friends say im rough  
But I still got that tender touch just to make u giggle and blush  
But ya mom does not approve of us  
She needs to be alot more understanding  
'Cause all I have for you is thug loving and loving thats all im giving

**So no one needs to worry about me, because he's everything I need…**

_Bridge_  
Mama dont worry, im not in a hurry  
I wont disappoint you, I wont make you sorry  
He's the one for me (He's all I ever need)   
We'll be together from now till forever  
I know its the real thing, if you dont whatever  
And I know its meant to be

_Hook_  
There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it aint right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything

**Our love is the darkest secret and that's the way I like it… **

_Bridge_  
Mama dont worry, im not in a hurry  
I wont disappoint you, I won't make you sorry

**With him in my life. **

**

* * *

**

**Alright I know this anit the best but its ok for me so R&R and flames are for fire.**


	8. How Could This Happen

**I don't know why I posted this I can't believe I'm doing this I must be ill or something… This songfic contains death I have no ideal why I'm doing this. RollxDark How did I come up with this? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and co. or Simple Plan or their songs and I know this songfic is REALLY bad you don't have to tell me.**

**

* * *

**

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

**NO! Everyone heard you scream before you pushed me away, and right in front of my own eyes I watched you fall to your death. I saw the Slur's sword go right through your chest….**

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

**You gave me one last look with your beautiful meadow green eyes a look of hope, sorrow, agony, and love… You loved me but it didn't mean you had to give your life….**

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**You lay there, you didn't move your eyes lifeless staring into nothing but darkness, your friends motionless with shock and terror of what they had just witnessed. One of the most trust and liked netsaviour's had just given their life for a darkloid, but what they don't know is that you loved me beyond what words can say… **

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

**I dropped to my knees hot tears spilling down my cheeks, I didn't care who saw me, I looked at you and shakily touched your cheek it was cold. Then a storm of mixed emotions filled me emotions of soul destroying pain, fury, grief, sorrow and love… **

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
**  
I let out a air splitting roar and threw myself at Slur she didn't expect it and was pushed to ground… after that I can't remember what happened all I know is that I was blinded be grief and anger and the next thing I remember hearing was the words "Slur deleted"… **

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**But I knew nothing that I could do would bring you back, I'm truly alone now tears still spilling down my cheeks I removed Slur's sword from your chest, I look deep into your lifeless eyes "I can't live without you there's no point in me living anymore". The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground covered in blood, next to you slowly fading into darkness then my eyes shut completely…. **

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**I'm wandering in darkness looking for you… and then you appear in front of me and offer your hand beckoning me I take your hand and we walked together up into the cyber stars no more fight, no more anger, no more pain, just your love and bliss.**

**

* * *

**

**End!. Finally this really bad chapter is over I think the ending is a little weird and the whole thing is plain horrible don't why I put it up…**

**Oh well in the end it's up to you guys review, flame I don't mind but please if your gonna flame make it descent. **


	9. Everytime We Touch

**Hey everyone I heard this song this morning and I love it! I wrote this songfic cause it reminds me of someone I know - this is RollxDark fic again (of course). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or this song but I wish I did**

**

* * *

**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

**Even though we can rarely be together, I'm always thinking of you no matter what I'm doing or where I am, you're always on my mind and it's so hard to survive…. **

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

**But when were together it's like magic the way you hold me the way kiss me, I'd never leave you for anyone….. **

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

**Standing in the moonlight with you dancing to music only you and I can hear, the way you hold me, the way we kiss… its magic, I can hear the chorus and it goes…. **

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

**I need you now hold me forever and never leave I love you Dark**

**

* * *

**

**Will there ya go I love this song and no this songfic is not for the person it reminds me of it's just the song that reminds me of them.**


	10. I Remember When

**Hi Everyone this is just a random lil chapter that I made because I love this song so yes this is just all from my head, flames I will allow, oh and enjoy**

**Song: Remember When By Alan Jackson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or this song but I wish I did, I own Destiny and Akotè. **

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

**All the memories, h… Who thought we'd actually get away from it all…**

**Who knew we'd fall in love? Who'd knew we'd run from it all just for love?**

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
we lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

**We married. Stood together, now being who I am I wasn't not used to the whole commitment thing, but for her I'd do anything…**

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

**I remember that faithful day when those two beautiful little angels came to life, Destiny and Akotè my very own draughters; they were beautiful just like their goddess of a mother, Roll. While the children were but babies, Roll and I would fight over stupid things and would just forget about each other for a while.**

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

**As the little angels began to grow the fights were forgotten love and trust were found again, fell apart broke each other's hearts only to come back together again.**

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned grey  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

**The twins are old enough now to go it alone. And they have, my goddess and myself are now old and grey but we still remember when….**

**Please do Review I know this jumpy but I wanna know what ya think.**


End file.
